


The Aftermath Is Secondary (Adopted by MCR)

by LakehouseLeeches



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adopted, Adopted by My Chemical Romance, Adoptedbymcr, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Earthquakes, F/F, F/M, Fire, Fluff and Angst, Frerard, Japan, Japanese, M/M, MCR, Rikey, Sad, my chemical romance - Freeform, trigger - Freeform, tsunami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakehouseLeeches/pseuds/LakehouseLeeches
Summary: March 11, 2011, Kiyoshi Nakamura’s life flipped upside down.Literally.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I, In no shape or form, own any of the songs, images, characters, etc. unless stated otherwise.

The shaking lasted for a whole five minutes.

March 11, 2011, everyone’s lives took a turn for the worst.

The Nakamura family lived in a decent sized house in a nice neighborhood. Their house sat on top of a slight hill, giving them a view of the glittering ocean that laid half of a mile away from the structure.

The family of five were celebrating the oldest child’s birthday when disaster struck. The structure began to shake violently, throwing Kiyoshi and his two siblings across the room. His mom and dad were able to stand their ground a little bit longer, before crashing into the opposite wall. 

The two youngest kids were wailing for their parents as the house continued to shake. Why wasn’t it stopping?

There was a loud crack sound, and a piece of the roof fell. The beam hit Mrs. Nakamura on the head. She fell forward, her brown eyes open wide in frozen shock.

“Mama!” Kiyoshi cried out, his voice being swallowed by the noise around him. “Mama!”

His mom’s open eyes stared blankly at the wall behind him. She was dead.

After a while of more shouting, the earthquake stopped. Kiyoshi let out a sharp gasp at what remained around him.

His mom was still laying there, eyes unblinking. His dad was knelt over her, loud sobs leaving his mouth as he looked down at the love of his life.

Riku’s leg was obviously broken. It had been crushed by the same beam that killed his mom.

Akiko had deep gashes covering her left arm. There was a large one going across her forehead.

Kiyoshi also had a deep gash, traveling from the right of his forehead and following his hairline to end behind his left ear. His wrist was bent out of shape, and he felt unnaturally dizzy.

“Mama,” he whispered, eyes wide. He slowly stood up, walking over to her body. “M-Mama?”

Akiko and Riku, who had been quiet from the shock, both started crying. Their little bodies couldn’t take that kind of pain. Both emotionally and physically.

Kiyoshi limped over to Riku first, looking at the beam on his leg.

“Tasukete Papa (Dad, help),” Kiyoshi whispered, beginning to try and lift the heavy beam. His dad ignored him, still holding on to Mrs. Nakamura.

“Tasukete!” He repeated, his voice raising as he tried to keep back the tears. “Tasukete!”

His dad snapped out of it, looking over at Kiyoshi. He nodded slowly and got up, making his way over to his two sons.

He helped lift the beam off of Riku, who scrambled out from underneath almost immediately, launching himself into Kiyoshi’s arms.

Ignoring the pain in his head and his wrist, Kiyoshi cradled his little brother. He carried him over to Akiko, who was still sniffling quietly.

Kiyoshi hugged both of them close to his chest so that they wouldn’t see their mother’s body. He shuffled over to the bedroom, setting them both down on one of the mats there. He sat down between them, wrapping an arm around each of the twins.

“Nani ga okotta?” Akiko whispered, sniffling. (What Happened?)

Kiyoshi shook his head, finally letting quiet tears trace through the dirt on his cheeks. Silent tears eventually turned into sobs, then wails.

His crying riled up Riku and Akiko, causing them both to start crying. If their big brother was crying, something was  _ definitely  _ wrong. 

 

~~~

 

They thought it was over. 

Not even an hour after the event, something even worse appeared. 

Kiyoshi had calmed down at that point, his body slowly pushing himself into a state of shock. He stared at the wall blankly, his two baby siblings asleep on his lap.

He would never forget the noise. The screaming, and then rumbling. All of a sudden, there was a loud crash, and he was underwater. 

He gasped, water quickly filling his lungs. He kicked upwards, still holding his baby siblings. He pushed them above the surface, then kicked up himself. 

His throat burned as he gasped in large amounts of air. He could hear his father screaming for them, but he had no voice to answer. 

He grabbed a tree limb floating nearby, curling Akiko and Riku’s arms around it. He went to grab on himself, before something hit the back of his neck. 

Everything went black. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Aftermath Is Secondary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray stumbles across something interesting while digging through rubble.

Gerard Way, Ray Toro, Mikey Way, and Frank Iero were all part of the first wave of disaster volunteers. Once flown to Japan, they were immediately assigned to work in Sendai, where the tsunami and earthquake had first hit. They were warned of the possible gory scenes, seeing as they were looking for survivors, and that the disaster had only happened two days ago.

They were dropped off about half a mile away from the ocean, where the water was still thigh deep (waist for Frank). There was debris everywhere.

They went up a slight rise, so the water went to their ankles. They began to dig through the pieces of what looked to be an old house, working in pairs in order to lift the soggy beams. 

About an hour and a half into it, Frank let out a loud sound of distress, dropping his end of the beam. Gerard stumbled and dropped the other end.

“What happened?” Gerard asked, scrambling over to his fiancé, who was standing with his hands over his mouth in shock. 

The second Gerard touched his shoulder, Frank jumped a little and started sobbing hysterically. The other two heard the commotion and ran over to their friends.

Gerard hugged Frank close to him, the latter burying his face in his chest. Mikey and Ray exchanges a look, before walking over and lifting the beam. 

“Holy-“ Mikey gasped, his eyes widening. 

A woman, no older than thirty five, laid beneath the beam, her eyes wide open and body mangled. 

Their first dead body of the day.

 

~~~

 

Seven hours later, the group was preparing to leave. They would be staying in a building that used to be a school, which was now being used as a shelter for volunteers and victims.

Something wasn’t sitting right with Ray. He continuously did a ‘last scan’ of the area with his eyes, looking for anything that could be out of place. 

“Ray, c’mon. It’s a half hour walk back, and it’s almost eight,” Mikey whispered, coming up to stand by Ray. 

“Yeah…” he whispered, turning towards him. 

And then he saw it. 

A pair of circular glasses rested on a piece of wood, a spiderweb of cracks reaching across both lenses. He walked towards them, bending over and picking them up. He examined them for a moment, before realizing what they were resting next to. 

A  _ hand. _

A hand that still held its color. A hand that belonged to something  _ alive.  _

Ray’s eyes widened, and he began to quickly dig through the debris. The hand turned into an arm, attached to a torso, and legs, and finally, a head. Waist down, the mangled and scarred body was submerged in dirty water. 

The one thing about the body that stood out the most was his chest. 

It was moving.

“Holy- guys!” Ray yelled, his hands shaking. “Guys!”

“What? Ray, we have to go!” Gerard yelled back. 

“No, c’mere!” Ray yelled back. 

Gerard furrowed his eyebrows and led the others towards Ray. “What is it?”

Ray didn’t say anything as he continued to brush away the smaller pieces of debris covering the boy. The others stopped short once they realized what he was doing. 

“What the...is he alive?” Mikey whispered, kneeling next to Ray to help him with the debris. 

Ray glanced at his chest again as he checked his pulse. “Barely,” he gasped.

“Medic!” Frank yelped. “We need a medic!”

 

~~~

 

Kiyoshi didn’t remember much from the incident. What he did remember was waking up in a hospital room, his whole body sore, and four strange men sprawled in different corners. 

The first two men, obviously either a couple or really close, sat in two plastic chairs, the shorter man’s head resting on the other’s lap. The former had longish black hair and pale skin covered in tattoos. The other had chin length, messy red hair and pale skin. Both of the men were asleep. 

The third man was definitely the tallest of the group. He had a sharp jaw and blonde hair. He was also asleep, his body draped over a small couch and his awkwardly long legs hanging off the side. 

The last man was the only one awake. He had an afro of dark, bushy curls and brown eyes. He was sitting in a third plastic chair, reading off of a clipboard. 

“N-Nan…” (What…) Kiyoshi mumbled, before instantly sealing his mouth at the pain in his throat.

The curly haired man’s head snapped up from the clipboard. “Holy sh- you’re awake,” he gasped. 

“Mizu,” (Water) he whispered, clawing at his throat. “M-Mizu…”

Ray furrowed his eyebrows. “Uh...I don’t...I think I’ll just go get the doctor,” he mumbled, stumbling out of the room.

Kiyoshi looked around the room, his breathing growing heavy. Where was he? Who were these people? What happened? Where were his mom and dad? Akiko? Riku?

“Kiyoshi,” a voice came from behind him, a hand resting on his shoulder. “ _ Stop Panicking. You’re safe.” _

Kiyoshi slowly came to, his vision clearing and his breathing slowing to a normal pace. 

“ _ Kiyoshi, do you remember what happened?” _

_ “N-no...where am I? Where are my mama and papa? My siblings?”  _ He ranted. 

The doctor sighed. “ _ Kiyoshi, something really bad happened two months ago. There was an earthquake in Sendai, followed by a tsunami.” _

Suddenly, it all came back to him. The first shake. Watching his mama fall to the ground. The water, invading his lungs and his vision. A small glimpse of his papà and siblings being dragged away by the wave. 

And now he was here. 

His breath hitched, remembering his mama’s eyes and his siblings’ screams. 

He began to sob into his hands, slowly becoming louder until he let out a loud wail.

The doctor rubbed his back as he let him sob. He knew it was a lot to take in. 

The other three in the room had jumped up at the noise, hair messy and eyes wide. The doctor held up a hand to tell them to give him space. 

“ _ You’re at China-Japan Friendship Hospital in Beijing, China. You were in a medically induced coma for two months. You were severely dehydrated and malnourished when these men found you. You were also really sick and had a ton of wounds, all of which were severely infected. Your neck was damaged, and unfortunately messed with your brain. The neck injury also resulted in paralyzing your right hand,”  _ he continued. “ _ Both of your legs were broken, and ribs crushed. Your wrist had a minor fracture. We have no idea how you survived,”  _ he rambled. “ _ You need one more surgery on your legs, then we need to put you through therapy before you can go,”  _ he finished. 

_ “Where?” _

_ “Hm?” _ The doctor asked, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“ _ Where will I go?”  _ Kiyoshi whispered. 

The doctor sucked in a breath through his teeth, shoulders slumping when he released it. “ _ We aren’t sure yet. But we’ll know soon, promise.” _

_ “Who are They?”  _ Kiyoshi asked, glancing at the four men. 

“ _ Oh, those are the men that found you. The one with the red hair is Gerard Iero-Way, the one next to him is his fiancé, Frank Iero-Way. The man with blonde hair is Mikey Way, Gerard’s brother. The last man is Ray Toro. He’s the one that found you in the rubble.” _

Kiyoshi nodded and looked at his lap. “ _ Can I have some water, please?”  _ He whispered, his voice straining. 

“ _ Of course, I’ll be right back,”  _ the doctor promised, stepping away from the bed and leaving the room. 

Kiyoshi sunk into the pillows of the gurney he was resting on, glancing down at himself instead of making eye contact with any of the men around him. 

The air was awkward and silent until the doctor walked back in with a glass of water and an enormous book in his hands. 

“ _ Here,”  _ he said, handing him the water. Kiyoshi slowly sipped at the water so he wouldn’t upset his smaller stomach. 

“ _ Thank you,”  _ he whispered.

“ _ I also brought you this...I feel like you might need it,”  _ he said, setting the book in his lap carefully. The book was large and black, the words ‘English for Adults’ written in gold letters on the cover and the spine. The book was half in Japanese, the other half in English. 

_ “Thank you,”  _ he repeated, letting his bony fingers rest on the words. 

The doctor nodded and smiled a little. “ _ I’ll be back for a check up in an hour. In the meantime, you should get some sleep.” _

Kiyoshi thought that two months of sleep was enough, but the moment the subject was brought up, he realized how tired he was. All of his muscles ached, and his eyes were fighting to stay open. 

The moment the doctor left, his eyes were shut and his breathing even. 

 

~~~

 

Kiyoshi had decided that the four strange men were nice. During the days, the four would sit in the hospital room all day, only leaving to get food and go to the bathroom. 

Kiyoshi had his last surgery on his legs a week after he woke up. He had started therapy, both physical and mental. He had to learn to do things without his right hand, had to learn to walk again, and had to learn how to deal with everything happening concerning the disaster, especially the deaths of his family members. 

During the days, unless he was in therapy, Kiyoshi was asleep. During the nights, he stayed up to read through the book that his doctor had let him borrow. 

Kiyoshi had been a quick learner before the accident, and he could definitely tell a difference. His words also slurred and stuttered, and he constantly spaced off. 

Kiyoshi’s glasses had been destroyed in the earthquake. One of the four men had lent him his old glasses so he could read the book. Their prescriptions were almost identical, so his doctor said it was okay as long as he didn’t get a headache. 

He had been in the hospital for a total of four months, and was told that he would be discharged once he could balance on crutches. His legs were pretty much healed, they were just extremely wobbly. 

That day, Kiyoshi had managed to stumble from Mr. Ray to Mr. Frank, who were standing about seven feet apart, without crutches. His therapist, Ms. Chen Zang, had seemed surprised at first, before excitedly scribbling something on the paper she had. Kiyoshi had took it as a good sign. 

Ms. Chen helped him back to the bed before letting Dr. Chang come in and reattach his IVs and other wires. 

“ _ Good news,”  _ He grinned, sticking the last wire to his chest. “ _ Your discharge date was pushed to three days from now,”  _ he hummed, then repeated the sentence to the four men in English. 

“ _ Discharge? Where?” _

Dr. Chang smiled a little, glancing at the men in the room. “ _ How would you like to go live in America?” _


End file.
